The Untraditional
by Otaku69
Summary: 'I meet my love under the stars. So far from watching eyes. Five long years we've met this way. My love, the night and I...' SasuNaru oneshot songfic. I don't own Naruto, its characters, or the song this is based on. Please leave feedback!


_I meet my love under the stars, so far from watching eyes, five long years we've met this way; my love, the night and I... _

His skin seemed to glow in the lack of light, eyes shining with reflections of stars. My own skin seemed dirty in comparison, it's usual golden sheen just showing as dark in the moonlight. Him, though... He seemed so _pure_. Untainted by his actions. It never ceased to surprise me when I saw him like this, emerging from the shadows and suddenly being illuminated, so pale it was a wonder he had managed to hide in the first place. Only, it wasn't a wonder. He was one of the most talented nin I have ever known - which, considering I have trained under two of the best Konoha has spawned in its history, is a great achievement.

Neither of us spoke as he approached. It was the way it always was; no words, only actions. Words conveyed too much emotion. The actions alone were a lot to expect from him. Speaking would only spoil things. Silently, I reached out and wrapped his hand in my own - there was no need to worry about people watching, I would have sensed them, and he wouldn't have even came out from hiding if he had any doubts about the area's security.

We set off at a leisurely pace; there was no need to rush. We had the whole night together, and needed more than anything to feel the other's presence. We only saw eachother once a year like this. A few hours in hundreds of days would seem like nothing to most, but to us they were the most we could hope for. It wasn't often that he was in the area, and even then he couldn't come close to my home safely. Nor could I escape from the crowded village very often nowadays - I didn't even have missions to leave on as an excuse. We settled on these secret meetings in the dead of night, miles away from any homes, in a silent pact with a sign only I knew of to let me know he was there, waiting.

We both knew the route to our secret place, winding through the trees of the familiar forest with ease. We didn't have to pay attention to the way we travelled. We stared ahead, but focussed on the warmth in our hands and at our sides. The mere presence of him, even with our chakra hidden, was a feeling of reassurance that none could forge. I knew that he felt the same, from the way his fingers occasionally squeezed mine as though to check I was still there and not a clone.

There was the faintest light through the trees at the edge of the horizon by the time we passed through a final line of trees into a clearing. It was almost down already, hours since we first set our eyes on eachother. I glanced at him again, grinning when I saw his eyes on me. He smirked in return, guiding me into the centre of the field right by a single flower, opened wide in the moonlight with petals of blue and a centre of orange. It showed our relationship near perfectly.

The first time we met this way, both of us were wary and unsure. The edge of reason kept cutting into our moments together. Now, though, on the fifth meeting, we had long since pulled a veil over it. We carefully sank to our knees facing eachother. He stared deep into my eyes, in a way that might have been embarrassing under normal circumstances. But I was doing the same; his dark pools of liquid black onyx pulling me in. They were open to me, his emotions a hidden treasure only I was allowed to see. Carefully, I reached out with my free hand to cup his cheek, leaning forwards into him. Those precious stones of his were covered, and his own free hand glided through my hair to pull me to him faster. Our previously calm actions quickly turned heated, fire burning between us and urging us onwards. I leant forwards further, sitting up on my knees and pressing him onto his back. He didn't complain, unfolding his legs instead and hooking one over my waist effortlessly to keep me in place. He was warm under my hand as it stroked over his exposed chest and stomach, even though his skin remained the flawless shade of alabaster it always had been. He lifted into the touch, muscles rippling beneath my hand, and used a thin blade of chakra to cut down the front of my not-quite-as-revealing top. I chuckled into his neck, nibbling his skin, while he explored my torso hungrily. It felt too good to complain about the ruined garment. I could always tease him about later. Nothing was enough to interupt us on that night. And when he ran a calloused thumbpad over my nipple, suckling on the other one, I wouldn't have noticed if the forest was burning down around us even with my acute senses. They were too busy focussing on the pleasure I was giving and recieving for something so trivial as a blazing inferno.

Under the light of first dawn, we shed our clothing and came together once more. The flower nearby began to close, petals wrapping around its core much like he was wrapped around me. I didn't rush things, not wanting to hurt him, memorizing the way he writhed under my body. It was a brilliant feeling, to reduce such a powerful and closed-off man to a pile of panting goo. Even in his flustered state, he glared at me with hazy eyes, pulling my fingers away from him to interlock with his own and using the heels of his feet to guide my hips to where he needed them. I grinned again, squeezing his hands gently and doing as he silently ordered me to. The sounds he made would be echoing in my mind for days; groans so low that they were barely more than a rumble of his chest against mine, gasps and exhalations of breath that betrayed his usual cool demeanour. Best of all though was the restrained moan, forced back into a hum as he refused to let me know just how much he was enjoying this. I smirked, starting up a torturous pace while tasting his skin. My hips did little more than roll in small circles, massaging more than pistoning. Apparently, while he liked this, it wasn't enough for him. I found myself on my back, being straddled as he took over at an increasingly faster, harder, deeper rate. I forced my eyes to remain open, just so I could watch his traitorous face tighten with pleasure. My hands were pinned by my shoulders, not allowing me to touch him properly, but I could still raise my hips to meet his every time he dropped onto me. His elbows buckled, resting on the ground in a way that made him lay over me. He moaned, loud and low, as his new position gave him some extra friction, and I couldn't resist leaning my head up and joining our lips again.

I could tell by the spasming of his muscles that he was close. Deftly flipping us over again for more leverage behind my thrusts, I nipped and sucked at the juncture of his shoulder and neck right above Orochimaru's seal. He belonged to me, now. He shuddered, letting out a cry as he fell over the edge, gripping my hands with his and my waist with his legs so tightly he almost broke them.

"Ah, Sasuke," I couldn't help calling into his smooth skin as I joined him in bliss, collapsing slightly to the side as my whole body went limp. We lay panting for breath in silence, hands still joined. The morning sun made the thin layer of sweat we were covered in shine, and a distant part of my mind commented that he had never looked more beautiful than he did right then: hair a mess, skin flushed, completely naked and our cum splattered over and in him.

"It's getting late," he muttered, staring at me with the same intensity I was been inspecting him with. "They'll be looking for you soon,"

"Let them look," I mumbled back, kissing his shoulder gently.

"And find you like this?" he asked, tiredly but still with that edge of 'idiot'. I sighed, wriggling closer to him.

"Just a few more minutes," I whispered, wishing we could be together properly and not just for a single, annual night. Wishing that I could keep him by my side and declare our love to the world, telling everyone who so much as looked at us like it was shameful where they could stick their judgements. I could easily make it so that he could return safely to Konoha. He couldn't return because of his own issues, not because he would be put to death for his crimes. But if I so much as mentioned it, we would fight, and his rejection would kill me.

He shifted beneath me, pulling one of his hands free to drape that arm over my back. I looked up to him, and he smirked, moving his head to press his kiss-bruised lips to my forehead. I smiled, returning the gesture to the part of his chest I was lying on. I sighed again, closing my eyes.

"I don't want to go back," I admitted quietly. He let out an amused sound.

"You care about that place too much to stay away," he mused. I paused in replying.

"Yeah," I said, "But I care about some things out here, too,"

As I said it, I pressed my freed hand to his stomach, ignoring the drying semen. He was silent for a long moment.

"I care about some things there too, but I can't go back," he said quietly, watching me. I smiled sadly.

"I know," I said, "I wouldn't expect you to put yourself through that. Just... Just know that our gates are open to you, if you ever want to come home,"

Knowing better than to expect a response, I moved onto my knees and kissed him deeply one last time. When we pulled apart, I offered him a smile, and reluctantly let go of his hand. He watched me as I picked up my now open shirt, frowning at it.

"Did you really have to cut it off me? Now I have to walk back topless..." I complained, narrowing my eyes playfully at him as he smirked. I ran a finger through the mess on my stomach, licking it clean before rubbing the rest of his essence off on the shirt I held. I crawled back over to him and cleaned him off as well, tossing the soiled cloth to the floor when I was done and donning my boxers, trousers and shoes. I looked down at him, still relaxed and completely naked on the grassy floor near our now-closed flower. I frowned, looking up when I felt four familiar chakra signatures approaching from afar.

"Oh goodie, they've sent the serach team," I grumbled, "I swear, I'm five minutes late, and they think I've been kidnapped or something,"

Sasuke was finally on his feet, calmly re-dressing. "They wouldn't be far off with that assumption,"

"Nope, cuz 'kidnapping' suggests it's not consensual," I winked, watching him sadly, "They'll be here soon. You ought to go, if you aren't coming back,"

"I know," he murmered, walking over once he had tugged both shoes on and roughly grabbing my face, pulling me in for a harsh kiss goodbye. I returned it whole-heartedly, my own hands clutching his duck-butt hair tightly.

"I'll see you again," I mumbled against his lips as we parted slightly, unable to put a time on it. "Bye, bastard,"

"Hn. Bye, idiot," he replied, smirking. I released my hold on him, feeling a pang of hurt as he was instantly gone. I stared at where he had last been, thankful that I at least had some brilliant memories to tide me over until we could next see eachother. I turned to dispose of my ruined shirt, laughing when I noted it had already gone.

"Freaky bastard," I mumbled, knowing that he must have taken it in a brief moment where I wasn't looking. Sighing, I rolled my shoulders and set off for Konoha, trying to think up a decent lie and hoping my search party wouldn't bee too pissed when I ran into them. Although, if I told them that I had snook out of my village in the dead of night to meet up with and fuck Sasuke Uchiha, of all people, they would probably think I was lying anyway.

He was just too precious for demon scum like me, Hokage or not.


End file.
